NeeChuSho
by RinnyRibbons
Summary: Everytime Miku has a chance to surprise kiss a close friend and crush, Len Kagamine, she either gets interrupted or gets too shy, and avoids the opportunity. Now, Miku has an idea… just a simple word trick, you know. Let the kissing and attempted kisses begin. (Miku x Len) Three Chapters - EDITED/FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Everytime Miku has a chance to surprise kiss a close friend and crush, Len Kagamine, she either gets interrupted or gets too shy, and avoids the opportunity. Now, Miku has an idea… just a simple word trick, you know. Let the kissing begin. THREE CHAPTERS AWAIT~ Romance & Humor - Rated T - Miku H. Len K.

* * *

"Miku, want to play the pocky game?"

"With me?! Um… you sure?"

"Of course, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Isn't that a game for couples?"

"N-no…" Miku noticed the small stutter in his voice, "Anyone can play."

"Hmm, fine… but the others are arriving soon, what if they see us?"

"Shh…" Len quieted her thoughts and pointed at a spot in front of him.

Miku placed a pillow beneath her on the floor and scooted up close to Len, who had already gotten out the box of Pocky.

Miku was worried what the outcome would be. Would they kiss…? Or…?

"Ready?" Len asked, looking up at Miku, who was already blushing a light rosy color. He grabbed a stick from the box and placed it in his mouth, leaning close to Miku, who nodded and put the other side of the pocky in her mouth.

She nibbled slowly and cautiously, trying to prevent getting too close to his face, but even so, Len took a few bigger bites and did the opposite, trying to get super up close to Miku. Maybe he would steal a kiss!

They're faces were just inches away… although she was nervous at first, Miku decided to kiss Len.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, and Len noticed.

"Mi…" Len mumbled through the candy stick, but it was already too late…

...For them, at least.

"We're here!" Teto called out, the door opening quickly.

Both Miku & Len jumped away from each other, and tried to keep their distance, pretending none of it even happened. Len grabbed another stick of pocky and casually ate it, Miku turned on the TV, calling everyone back.

"W-we're back here!" Miku shouted out, and everyone followed the voices.

Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Rin, Neru, Teto…

"Ah! Miku… why is your face so red?" Kaito said.  
Miku giggled nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about! Idiot…"

Everyone eyed Miku & Len suspiciously, and Len just stared back without emotion. "So… you guys going to sit down, or are you just going to keep staring?"

Everyone shrugged and took a seat, Neru, very close to Len, which kind of… bothered Miku, as much as she hated to admit it.

Miku was flustered, and obviously, something was going on. Either way, it seemed pretty personal, so nobody bugged her about it.

Miku noticed that Neru had gotten closer to Len. Miku gripped the remote in frustration, accidentally changing the channel.

"Aisu commercial!" Kaito cried out, jumping towards the screen, but Meiko grabbed the end of his scarf and choked him, preventing him from licking the TV. "So...ehm, Miku," Meiko cleared her throat, "You said that we would be staying over her for the night... correct?"

"Ah… right, I guess I should show you all to the rooms." Miku replied, "Kaito and Len are the only boys here, so they share a guest room... I'm having Meiko and Luka share another guest room, Neru and Teto get to stay in Mikuo's room... and that leaves me with Rin and Gumi in my parents room."

"Wait, where are your parents?" Len asked.

"They're on a business trip, and Mikuo is staying at a friends' house... alright, so, I'll show everyone to their rooms!"

* * *

Through the night, there was laughter and shushes, everyone trying to quiet down...

Even though Rin & Gumi had already fallen asleep, Miku lied on the edge of the bed with her eyes open... her thoughts still continued to keep her wide awake.  
_Hmm... when we were playing the pocky game earlier..._

Miku imagined what would've happened if they had kissed.  
_Now that I think about it... what would happen? Does he like me that way, or...?_

Miku snapped her eyes shut and hid her face into a pillow.  
_Gaah... this is so frustrating!_

Miku crawled under the covers, trying to avoid waking up either Gumi or Rin, and climbed out from the bottom, stepping quietly out of bed.  
She went over and peeked into the other rooms.

_Luka and Meiko are both sound asleep..._

In the next room...

_Teto is looking over Neru's shoulder sleepily, and Neru is on her cellphone._

...

...

...

_Kaito is asleep... on the floor, too... but where's Len?_

_Miku leaned up closer to the door and peered in, searching around for Len._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Boo."_

_"Aa-mmph!"_

_Miku shrieked, tried to scream... but someone covered her mouth up._

_"Don't worry, Miku... it's only me."_

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER~_**

**_Aha, yes, I know it's lame, considering you probably already know who is behind her... but maybe it ISN'T who you think it is!  
But either way, I'm putting a cliffhanger here so I can head into the next chapter easily._**

**_Remember: There are 3 Chapters, this is just the beginning!_**

**_Reviews/Favorites/Follows are appreciated!_**

**_Au Reviour my darlings~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Everytime Miku has a chance to surprise kiss a close friend and crush, Len Kagamine, she either gets interrupted or gets too shy, and avoids the opportunity. Now, Miku has an idea… just a simple word trick, you know. Let the kissing begin. THREE CHAPTERS AWAIT~ Romance & Humor - Rated T - Miku H. Len K.

* * *

**_Hello everyone~ Thank you for all the Reviews/Follows/Favorites! I appreciate them!_**  
**_Ehm, ON THE LAST CHAPTER~_**

_Miku shrieked, tried to scream... but someone covered her mouth up._

_"Don't worry, Miku... it's only me."_

* * *

Miku jumped back and furiously glared at Len, who was standing behind her, his lips curling up into a smirk.  
"Th...that wasn't funny!" She whispered, scowling at him.

"Shh!" Len desperately tried to keep her quiet, "Don't wake the others..."

"I wasn't going to, I just... why are you even out here this late at night?" She replied, eyes narrowing.

"I just couldn't sleep... I was thinking about something. What about you?"

"Same here..." She answered in a calm, sleepy voice. "I-I... wanted to ask you... about earlier." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the pocky game..." She reminded him, and his face beamed a bright red.

"I just... well, uh... I-"

Before Miku could even have a chance to say something, Len grabbed her wrists and pulled her close, looking over at her, and into her eyes...  
"L-len," She spoke softly, worried about what the hell he was even doing.

"Say, Miku... maybe you can't sleep because, you want to share a room with me, instead...?" He winked at her, flirtatiously.  
Miku's face turned rosy, breaking her hands free from him, and she punched him in the shoulder with a glare.

"Idiot! We... we were talking about the pocky game, don't be so perverted!"

"Only kidding!" He chuckled, "Anyway... what was your question?"

Miku stood there for a couple of seconds, just staring at Len.

_Why am I getting so nervous?! It's only Len... I just wanted to ask him why he got so close... did he want to kiss me? If so, why?_

"Uhh... nevermind, I forgot. I'm going to bed now... night." Miku hung her head down and awkwardly spun on her heel...  
But Len dragged her back and held her close to his chest from behind.

"Miku... I don't want to sleep in a room with Kaito, at least, not now... will you talk to me for a little bit?" He almost sounded _lonely._

Miku sighed and gave a small nod...

_I can stay awake with him for just a bit longer... we can be quiet; we wouldn't wake anyone... it's just a little while._

* * *

Miku was awakened by the sounds of light chatter and giggles, realizing that she had **not **gone back to bed... in fact, she was sleeping, cuddled up in _his_ arms. She tried to wiggle out and break free, but Len was holding her tightly, her head pressed up against his heart.

_Ba-Thump... Ba-Thump... Ba-Thump..._

Miku couldn't tell whether it was her own heart beating fast and loudly, or if it was Len's, but either way Miku's face went scarlet, and any further attempts of escaping led to Len pulling her closer and snuggling up against her, only making the situation much worse.

She heard more giggling, a little louder this time, and instead of trying to get away, Miku decided to do something else buried her face into Len's shoulder, and cuddled up to him...

_He's so warm... _

Miku's eyes peeked open and she glanced up at him to see his eyelashes fluttering, his mouth slightly open with quiet breathing... he looked so peaceful. What's worse, his eyes were now starting to open...!

Frightened, Miku rested her head back onto Len's shoulder and nuzzled into him, pretending to be asleep.

"M-miku...?" Len groaned, noticing the tealette that was cuddling him... "She's adorable..." He whispered, a small smile curling the corners of his lips.

He lightly moved her away and got up, and immediately the chattering and giggles stopped.

Miku decided to go back to sleep for a little, hoping Len would forget all about it.

* * *

Eventually, Miku was woken up by Luka, who announced that she was making breakfast with Meiko, and that she needed a little help, too.  
"Sure, I don't mind..." Miku yawned, "W-wait... I'm in the livingroom!"

"Ah... don't you remember?" Luka smirked, "You fell asleep with Len cuddling you!"

Instantly, Miku remembered everything that had happened, and her face went red again.

"A-anyways... you said you wanted help...! Give me a minute..."

* * *

Miku... Len, Gumi, Rin, Kaito, Meiko, Teto... where was Neru?

"Ah, does anyone know where Neru is?" Len asked, and everyone shook their heads... except Teto.

"Huu... she's passed out in our room. She was on her phone all night." She explained.

_Yeah, and you were watching her Teto... did _**_you_**_ get any sleep?_

Everyone ate their pancakes until they were all finished, and eventually, little by little, everyone had disappeared from the table.

Well, except for Miku and Len. They caught eye-contact, and immediately turned away from each other.

_Awkward..._

Miku strangely felt as if Len was still staring at her, and she was afraid to look up, so she kept her face down and continued eating her pancakes.  
Soon, the silence became too much for Len, and he sighed, moving his plate over to sit right next to Miku.

"Listen, uh... I need to talk to you." He said.

"What about?" She replied.

"You know, about last night..." He said, and Miku's face heated up.  
"Don't say it like that! It makes it sound like we did something..." She blushed.

"What if we did?" He rose an eyebrow suggestively, carrying a signature smirk curled on the corners of his lips. "We were cuddling."  
"You don't want me to smack that smirk off your face you perv." She glared, and he scooted a little bit away.

"Anyways..." He continued, "I wanted to apologize, you know, for giving you a scare in the hallway... and being weird afterwards, and then... you know... cuddling with you while we were sleeping, I-it was an accident and... and uh-"

"Oh Len..." Miku cut him off, "It's fine, no need to be sorry."

Len hesitated, because she did seem pretty embarrassed by Len's last comment, too.

_Say, Miku... maybe you can't sleep because, you want to share a room with me?_

Just thinking of that made Miku two-sided, one side wanted to slap him for being so creepy, and giving her a scare like that...

And the other side... was blushing so hard.

_What the hell... I-I'm not a Tsundere!_

"I know you're probably pissed, but-"

"It's okay, it's done with." Miku got up and put her plate in the sink, trying to hurry away from Len, into the living room where he couldn't possibly make a move. "Miku... wait." Len walked over and blocked the hallway with his body, arms outstretched.

"No, I want to go, leave me be." Miku, frustratedly tried to push her way through, but it didn't work.  
"Miku," This time his voice was raised louder, "You need to listen... I er, I... I need to tell you something, and it's really important."  
She didn't want to listen, she wanted to run, get away from him.

"Miku... I..."

_Wait a minute... Is this?_

Miku stared up, wide-eyed, wondering if it could possibly be... a confession?  
Did Len feel that way for her? Why now...?

"Fine... I'll listen. What's up?"

...

...

...

He didn't answer, he just stared back into Miku's felt like forever...  
"Len." She stared him down and waited for a response, but nothing.

...

...

...

"...Nevermind, It's not important." He sighed, and walked off. Miku didn't bother calling after him, because she knew he wouldn't wait up. With Len, it's difficult for him to admit things, to say things out loud. He's not very pushy, and doesn't honestly say his feelings right then and there.

_But the worst part..._ Miku thought, _Is that I think... I like him... more than a friend would._

* * *

Things got really awkward and quiet once both Miku & Len got into the room.  
They gave off odd vibes and everyone could tell it was them. Even when they changed the subject, or tried to talk about anything, Len would sigh, Miku wouldn't pay attention and neither of them replied, leaving them in awkward silence.

Eventually, it became boring for a lot of people.

"I... I think I'm going to leave. See you later!" Teto announced, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Little by little, everyone slowly started to leave until everyone was gone...

All, except for Miku and Len.  
_Awkwaaaard..._

"So... uh, what do you want to do?" She whispered, barely turning her head around to face him. But apparently, Len had gained some courage, and scooted up closer towards Miku.

"I...I don't know." He answered back bluntly.

After he said that, things got quiet again. For a pretty long time, too...

...

...

_I need to say something! But what can I say...?_

...

...

...

_What should I do, what if he leaves too? Then I'll never know!_

...

...

...

_I could ask him that... but wait, I don't think he would answer..._

...

...

...

_Augh... well, I guess it's worth a try._

"Len... can I ask, what you were going to say earlier?" Miku spoke up, still avoiding eye-contact.

"I-It's not important," He assured, "Don't worry about it."

"Len, obviously if you blocked the hallway just to tell me what it was, it was pretty important." She huffed, rolling her eyes. Len groaned, and stood up, pulling her off the couch too.

"It isn't important anymore, then. I just..." He squeezed his eyes shut and gave her a hug. It... surprised her, to say the least.

"Len, are you okay...?" She worriedly asked, trying to tug him off of her.

He soon let go, his face bright red."Miku...! I wanted to say that I... I really-"

"Where _**is**_ everybody?" Neru yawned, waltzing into the living room with wide eyes.

Len sighed again, and this time, instead of awkwardly pulling away and standing there, he immediately ran out of the room, out of the left without another word... just stormed off, and Miku could tell something was bothering him... she knew for sure that he felt something about her, yet she couldn't come up with what.

Miku had the urge to glare at Neru, or rudely tell her to get out, but instead, she held all that back and swallowed her anger.

"Geez, what's **_his_** problem?!" She snapped, crossing her arms with a huff.

_Oh... maybe one hit wouldn't hurt..._

* * *

_**And that is where this chapter will end~**_

_**So... see you again on the final chapter!**_

_**Reviews/Follows/Favorites are appreciated too!**_

_**~Rinny Ribbons~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Everytime Miku has a chance to surprise kiss a close friend and crush, Len Kagamine, she either gets interrupted or gets too shy, and avoids the opportunity. Now, Miku has an idea… just a simple word trick, you know. Let the kissing begin. THREE CHAPTERS AWAIT~ Romance & Humor - Rated T - Miku H. Len K.

* * *

_**Hi everyone~  
I really hope you like the final chapter, and don't you worry~**_

_**There will be much more Lenkuness in my next story!**_

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows too!**_

_**~Rinny Ribbons~**_

* * *

_**ON ZEE LAST CHAPTER~**_

_Miku had the urge to glare at Neru, or rudely tell her to get out, but instead, she held all that back and swallowed her anger. "Geez, what's __**his**__ problem?!" She snapped, pulling out her cellphone._

_Oh... maybe one hit wouldn't hurt..._

* * *

Miku wanted to rage at Neru for what she had did, ruining the moment like that, but Miku couldn't exactly blame her.

Instead of screaming and shouting, Miku politely asked her to leave, along with the hungover Meiko too.

Once everyone was gone, Miku slumped against the couch with a sigh... she needed to think.

_Len... what were you going to say back there? And why did you storm off like that?_

_Did I do something wrong? What were you trying to say to me?_

_I should talk to him..._

_No._

_I __**need **__to talk to him._

* * *

**Ring ring...**

**Ring ring...**

_Come on... pick up, pick up..._

**Ring ring...**

"Hello?" The familiar voice answered into the phone.

"Hi... Len, it's me. Miku."

"Oh? Uh... hi." He said, his shy voice getting quieter.

"I-I'm seriously confused... you and I need to talk. Everyone is gone, so come on over-"

"I don't want to." This time he sounded a little angry.

"Come again?"

"I said, I don't want to... I don't want to talk to anyone, there's nothing to say... but I'm sorry Miku."

"Don't apologize! ...Now, you'd better come over here. Even if you don't want to talk, I will... _I_ have something to say."

Silence.

...

...

...

...

...

Then shuffling.

"Miku..." He groaned, "I really don't want to... I'm tired, and embarrassed and the last thing I want to do is humiliate myself more."

"What do you mean?" She asked, and he knew he had to explain somehow, to get a message across to her.

"I wanted to tell you something, while we were alone, but I didn't have enough courage... I can't even say it... I just..."

"Len..." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You can tell me, I won't laugh, I promise."

"That's not the point... what I really wanted to say couldn't be said, because people kept interrupting, and now... I just give up."

"Then... tell me now."

"Wh...what?!" He seemed so shocked.

"You heard me. Now."

"I really... uh, I... M-miku... what if I said that you're beautiful?" He asked bluntly, still stammering, but Miku didn't get the hint quite exactly.

"You think I'm pretty, right? That's all you wanted to say?" Her voice sounded unsure, confused.

"No..." He gave a frustrated smile that she couldn't see, and continued. "Miku, whenever I see you, my heart... it races. I don't know what to do, I don't remember when this started. I just know that I like you."

"I like you too... best friends forever!" She laughed, and Len frowned. She was still being dense, or so Len thought.

After another exhausted sigh, Miku started giggling, which took him a while to process.

Maybe she knew what he meant, but didn't like him back... maybe she was just trying to keep their friendship in good shape.

...

...

...

_She doesn't like me then... that probably means I should give her space._

...

...

...

_What if she hates me now? Wh...what if she secretly had a boyfriend all this time?_

...

...

...

_Miku... _

Len's thoughts ran wild, his arms shivering and shaking from fear.

_And I really liked her, too... I guess she only thinks of me as an idiot._

...

...

...

"Len, I'm kidding! I know what you mean."

A rush of relief pushed it's way into Len's heart, and he grinned, starting to stammer again.

"S-so... do you-"

"Just get your butt over here." He could practically see her smiling.

**_Click._**

* * *

_Miku... I'm so happy that I could finally confess, but I need to know. Do you feel the same about me...?_

"Hey Len... lets play a game."

"Pocky?"

"Oh, uh... no. Not this time." She smiled, "Close your eyes, and repeat after me, okay?"

"Wow, what a fun game."

"Listen to me... before opening your face hole." She poked him in the cheek, and pushed him onto the couch.

"Nee... Chuu... Sho~" Miku said, and Len repeated. "Nee, Chu, Sho? ...What's the point of this?"

Miku shook her head, "Say it... slower, I'll show you... there's a nice ending to the game." She assured.

Once more, Len copied her, his eyes still perfectly shut.

"Nee..."

...

...

...

"Chu..."

...

...

...

"Sho-"

Miku grabbed his shoulders and quickly planted a firm kiss on his lips. She squeezed her eyes shut, and Len did the exact opposite.

As soon as her lips pressed against his, his eyes widened. Miku was sure to pull away soon, so she didn't make it anymore awkward than it needed to be.

"S-so... how was that?"

"Mi-miku..." He bit his lip, preventing himself from grinning. Miku averted and avoided his eyes, but that didn't matter.

Len forced her chin up with his hands, leaning down to kiss her again.

**SLAM!**

"Sorry to intrude, I left my cell...phone...?" Neru stood in the doorway with wide eyes. Miku & Len didn't even notice her and continued kissing.

Neru left immediately, slamming the door shut.

As Len pulled away, a question popped into his mind. "Miku? Um... I want to know, how you really feel. A-about me."

"Hmm... you're an idiot sometimes, a flirtatious one, too. You annoyed me a lot in the past, and I just wanted you to go away." She continued,

"But you know what? ...I'd miss you too much, you're caring and you can be such a sweetheart, too. You're delicate with your feelings, and I understand now, that it was difficult to put them out there... but you did. And I'm glad, because after just one day, I realized that I really like you... Len, and I want to be more than your friend..."

"I feel the same way."

And once more, Miku and Len leaned up close to kiss, closing the small space between them.

**_~End_**

**_Well? Please review to let me know what you think of it!_**

**_I'm currently working on another Miku x Len/Lenku fanfic, and I hope you'll all read that one, too!  
Thank you very much! ^_^  
_**


End file.
